


Dinner Inconveniences.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Playing Footsie, Teasing, bothering each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Shouri doesn't quite jump when a foot settles on his thigh, but it's a near thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Kyou Kara Maou, Shouri/Murata: Topping from the bottom - of all the things you should not be doing to your brother's friend_

**Title:** Dinner Inconveniences.  
**Fandom:** Kyou Kara Maou.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Shouri/Murata, the Shibuya family.  
**Summary:** Shouri doesn't quite jump when a foot settles on his thigh, but it's a near thing.  
**Rating:** R.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Kyou Kara Maou, Shouri/Murata: Topping from the bottom - of all the things you should not be doing to your brother's friend_

**Dinner Inconveniences.**

Shouri doesn't quite jump when a foot settles on his thigh, but it's a near thing. As it is, his mother, who has always had a sixth sense when it deals with things that will embarrass her offspring forever and a day, notices the way he stops eating and she pouts.

“Mou, Shou-chan. It's even your favorite!”

“Ah, yes, sorry,” Shouri apologizes and he does his best to glare towards Yuuri's best friend, who's still eating as if his foot wasn't lazily touching his thigh and groin.

He even smiles towards his mother, the freak. “It's delicious, Mama-san!”

“I'm glad you like it, Ken-chan!” Miko chirps. “My boys can be so ungrateful sometimes...”

“Ahh, no, darling, of course we're not! It's wonderful!” And as if to show that, Souma digs in happily into his food. Shouri would usually roll his eyes at that, at the way his parents still behave like teenagers, but most of his attention remains on the foot that's touching his groin, moving back and forth. How the hell can Murata remain so calm?!

“Seriously, Shouri, are you sick or something?” Yuuri asks, mouth half full before he remembers to swallow. Yuuri's eyes are half concerned and half curious, and Shouri makes himself breath.

“Of course not. Eat your vegetables.”

“Yes, Shibuya. You want to grow tall and strong like your brother, don't you?” Murata adds glancing towards him, eyes almost hidden behind the glare of his lenses. His foot presses against his groin once more.

“Oh, shut up you both,” Yuuri says, huffing. “Sheeze, Shouri, get a girlfriend.”

His mom claps her hand, beaming. “That's a wonderful idea, Shou-chan! You're so busy, it's not healthy for you. A girlfriend would help your stress levels. You can also get a boyfriend! You know your father and I support free love. I mean, look at Yuu-chan...”

“ _Mom_!”

Murata's smile remains ever so innocent and sweet, and Shouri's not sure just how he wants to wipe that smile off his face. He's also sure that he can't do it when his whole family is having dinner, and that it's also something he's not supposed to be doing with your brother's best friend, even if said best friend knows far too much and knows just how to say to make his blood boil.

He shivers and puts his chopsticks down, pushing his chair away from the table and from Murata's foot. “May I be excused?”

“Shou-chan, maybe you _are_ sick? You seem flushed,” Miko asks, worried. There's a polite cough coming from Murata. Shouri wishes so bad he could kick him at least. “Go and lay down, I'll make you some tea.”

“I hope you feel better soon, Brother of my Friend,” Murata smiles as he stands up.

Shouri resists the urge to stick his tongue at him. Instead he calmly stands up and very calmly he goes to his room.

... after a short stop to the bathroom, that's it. Stupid younger brother's best friend.


End file.
